Love At Last
by TiraMearlFesta
Summary: Something happens to Sakura's father! What will Sakura do? Read on to find out!!! Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Sakurali

Double Trouble  
By: Tira Mearl Festa  
  


(I don't own Card Captors, blah, blah, blah, the usual! But I am obsessed with it! Don't mind the story because I wrote it when I didn't know that Sakura and Li ended up together because, come on, they're only in grade 5!!!!! By the way, please read and review, and e-mail me at foxmon3@hotmail.com)  


  


Wanna come to my house Madison? Sakura asked her best friend. Sakura was now in grade 7 and she looked the same as usual, except for the fact that she had just a bit longer hair and was about an inch taller. She had her hair in that same wacky way like usual also. Sakura Avalon was a Card Captor and in the past, around grade 5, she had captured all the Clow Cards and put them safely under her bed, where no one looks because it's so dusty. Her best friend, Madison, was 1 inch taller than Sakura and she had cut her hair to shoulders length. Madison loves to video tape Sakura every time she captured a card, and she also made her outfits. Madison was always hanging around with Sakura whenever she went to capture cards.  
Sorry Sakura, but I have singing lessons today. Madison replied. Sakura and Madison were walking home from school in their uniforms. Sakura sighed and remembered about Madison's lessons.  
Well, how about after? Sakura begged dying for company, even though she had Kero. She didn't really want to hang around with Kero because all he talked about was what would happen if the Clow Cards escaped, and hearing the same lecture over and over again is pretty tiring, especially if you've heard it about 20 times already.  
I guess that would be alright, Madison answered. but I've got to ask my dad because my granpa's birthday is tomorrow and he said we might go out tonight for him! Sakura sighed again and remembered her friends.  
_I wish my other friends were here because then they would come over. I miss Nicky and Rita and Chelsey, and Jessie. Come to think of it, I'm starting to miss Meilin, and Li. To bad they had to all move. Meilin is probably slobbering all over Li, I hate Meilin! What am I saying?! I don't care if she slobbers over Li till he's soaked!!! _Sakura thought in her head. She took a deep sigh.  
Well, here's my street. Bye Sakura! Madison waved goodbye and ran towards her house which was only two houses down. Sakura decided to roller blade home, when all of a sudden, a car came rushing by and made a loud screech sound when it stopped in front of Sakura. Someone rolled down the window. It was a very impatient Tori. Tori was Sakura's older brother.  
Get in the car! Tori ordered. Sakura didn't question him because he looked both angry and sad. She opened the door and stepped in. They both didn't talk while Tori speeded to the university where their dad worked. Tori jumped out of the car. Now Sakura wanted to know what the rush was.  
Tori? What's going on? Sakura asked worried that something had happened to dad. Tori slowly walked up to Sakura, who was now out of the car, and put a comforting arm on her shoulder. Sakura knew something was wrong.  
Dad, isn't going to be here with us anymore. Tori said with tears, even though he usually didn't cry, but this was an exception. Sakura just stared and wondered how. She tried to stay calm, but her loud cries gave her away.  
Why?! Why would he leave us Tori?! Sakura shouted now hugging her brother.  
He didn't choose this Sakura. Something, or someone had murdered him. Tori said also trying to act strong. He kneeled down so that he could give her sister a proper hug. Sakura thought for a moment.  
What do you mean something? Sakura said. She let go of their hug. Tori looked into her wet eyes.  
People claim to have sensed a Clow Card or something. It was your teacher, Ms. Mackenzie, and two other people. Crazy people if you ask me! Tori said with a laugh. Sakura gasped.  
Ms. Mackenzie! She's a, Sakura started and then stopped because her brother was right in front of her. SHE'S A GREAT TEACHER!!! Oh, hello Ms. Mackenzie! Ms. Mackenzie was standing behind Tori. Tori turned around and saw Sakura's teacher.  
Hello Sakura's teacher. Tori said. Well Sakura, I'll meet you in the university when you're done talking. Tori waved goodbye and ran off into the university to give information about the funeral.  
Ms. Mackenzie, you're a Card Captor? Sakura asked amazed. Listen, back there, do you know what happened to my dad? Sakura now was starting to form tears. Ms. Mackenzie moved closer and whipped a tear away from Sakura's cheek.  
I'm sorry, but there is still one card missing Sakura. Her teacher said. Sakura gasped.  
The card killed my dad?! You're lying! A card can't do that! Sakura shouted. Then Kero jumped out of the, still rolled down, car window.  
Yes Sakura! Only one card can do that......... and it is........... the DEATH card. Sakura, this is going to be one adventure that you can't make a mistake in, or..... Kero made an action to make it look like something was slitting his throat.  
But what if I don't want to go through that all over again?! Sakura said. I have a life you know!  
Sakura! Everyone will die, including your brother and best friend, if the death card is not captured! It's all up to you now! Are world is over if you don't do something! Ms. Mackenzie said and walked away with a pat on Sakura's back.  
Hm! No pressure! Sakura said sarcastically. Kero, what about my dad?  
He's gone now, and so will everyone else if you don't do something! Kero added. He saw Tori come running towards Sakura.  
Let's go home now and have some dinner, since it's already 8:00pm! Tori said trying to sound happy, but inside he was as sad as if you found out the world was going to explode, even though you might be panicking then. They both went into the car and drove home. At 9:00 they finished their dinner and went to bed. Sakura changed to her pyjamas and went under the covers on her bed.  
She asked.  
Kero answered half asleep. He looked up at Sakura, who was crying again.  
Will my dad ever come back when I've captured the card? Sakura asked.  
I don't think so Sakura, sorry. Kero said and fell asleep. Sakura cried herself to sleep. The next morning she had forgotten her dad was dead.  
She yelled running down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen and saw her brother cooking, she had remembered. Hi Tori. She said sadly.  
Hey there squirt! Want some pancakes? Tori asked and put some in front of Sakura, who was sitting at the table.  
No. Is it OK if I skip breakfast this morning? Sakura asked pushing the pancakes away.  
Sure squirt. Tori walked up to a now standing and crying Sakura, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Don't worry, we still have each other.  
I know. Sakura said. She walked up to her room. Kero? Do you think it would be alright if I tell Tori about my, um...... powers? Sakura asked knowing the answer, but it wasn't the one she thought.  
If you want, but I don't really like it. Kero said with a sigh.  
Then I won't if you don't want me to be honest with my family, or actually, what's left of it!!! Sakura shouted and ran downstairs. She grabbed her lunch and checked the time. She hadn't noticed that she woke up at 12:00pm. I'm late! Bye Tori! Sakura ran out the door with her bag and lunch bag in her hand. She slowly walked to school, figuring she was already late. When she arrived t school it was 12:15pm. She walked into the school and walked into her classroom. Everyone turned to stare.  
Ms Mackenzie got interrupted by Sakura's voice. Sakura threw her bag to where the hooks were and walked towards her desk.  
You're late Miss. Avalon, go to the office and get a late slip. Then bring it here and I expect you to get ready fast! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!!! Sakura shouted and slammed the class door on her way out. Everyone was surprised that she had talked back to the teacher. She walked down the hall and saw a familiar looking face. It was Li walking to her class.  
Hey Avalon! How's it... Li started. Li was much taller now, about 2 inches taller than Sakura. His hair was the exact same though.  
I have a name Li! Sakura said and pelted down the hall. Li looked shocked.  
Li shouted. He was about to go after her when Meilin jumped out from behind him. Do you always have to come to Japan with me Meilin?  
It's not my fault Li. Meilin put on her puppy face. Come on! Let's go to our first class. I can't believe you wanted to come all the way back here from Hong Kong! They walked into the class room and heard the teacher still talking about someone.  
Sakura's father has passed away, so please, give her a break for a while. Hello Mr. Showron and Miss. Rae! Welcome back to our school! Ms. Mackenzie said and showed them to sit down.  
What happened with Sakura? Li asked.  
Duh! Her nerdy father died! Meilin shouted. She didn't notice Sakura walk behind her. She gave Meilin an evil eye and then looked at Li. She walked by his desk and put a note on it. Sakura went to sit at her seat. Li took the note and read it. It was written with Sakura's nice hand writing.  
  
_To Li,  
  
52 white feathers burned to the ground, one more to go!  
  
From Sakura  
__  
_ Li gasped. He scribbled on the back of the note.  
  
_To Sakura  
  
Is that what killed your dad?  
  
Love Li_  
  
Li passed it to the desk beside him, where Madison sat, and signalled for her to give it to Sakura, who sat beside her. Madison passed it to her. Sakura wrote where there was room.  
  
To Li  
  
Yes! Ms. Mackenzie is a Card Captor too! LOVE LI!? Are you coming on to me!? *joke?*  
  
Sincerely Sakura Avalon  
  
Li smirked when he read the note. He wrote something down.  
_To Sakura  
  
We've got to capture it! I can't believe Ms. Mackenzie! Yeah love Li! We have been friends since grade 5! Maybe I am coming on to you, you never know! *no joke!*  
LOVE Li_  
Sakura read the note and then saw someone standing in front of her. It was Ms. Mackenzie. Her teacher grabbed the note.  
Let's see what couldn't wait till after class. She walked to the front and opened the note and read. To Li. One white feather...  
Sakura shouted. You can't read that!  
Too bad Miss. Avalon! Ms. Mackenzie said. She had read the notes, and the only people that didn't gasp was Sakura and Li. Madison and Meilin gasped because of the love thing.  
I can't believe you did that! Now it knows who we are! Sakura shouted. The windows opened all of a sudden and a huge black smoke like figure came in. The death card!  
Get your wand! Li shouted now standing on his desk.  
There's too many people! Sakura said pointing to everyone.  
Let's go outside! Li shouted and jumped out the window. Sakura followed. The black figure followed them. They were now just outside the class room. Everyone ran to the window to watch.  
Wait! What about your costumes?! Madison shouted out the window.  
Not now Madison!!! Sakura shouted.  
NOW SAKURA! Li shouted ready to fight.  
Oh key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite! RELEASE! Sakura said and her key turned to a wand. She said and wings sprouted from the wands face. Sakura flew up. The Death Card followed.  
Sakura! Source of light ancient spin, send forth the magic power within. Force know my flight, release the light!!! LIGHTNING!!! Li yelled and a sword appeared. He made lightning try to hit the figure, but it just went through him. The Death card shot a black thing at Sakura. She barely missed it and she fell off her flying wand. She started to fall.  
Force now my flight, release the light! JUMP!!! Li jumped up and caught Sakura in his arms. He let her down. She stood up angrily.  
You killed my father!!! Now I must kill you!!! Sakura ran towards the Death Card. There was some sort of imaginary wall around him and it just made her fly back falling on Li. Sakura helped Li up.  
What are we going to do Li? Ah! Sakura got a cut in her arm. She fell to the floor.  
Sakura! Are you alright?! Li shouted shaking her.  
I'm fine, but he cut my arm. Sakura said showing Li her cut that went down her arm.  
Li! Take this!!! Ms. Mackenzie shouted and threw a small glass figure of a flying unicorn to them. Kero was standing on Ms. Mackenzies shoulder. Repeat after me you two!  
Li shouted helping Sakura up. She was too weak to get up.  
The death card got me. I'm going to end up like my father. Sakura said staying on the ground clutching onto her arm.  
No Sakura! You're not going to die if you believe in yourself! Think of Tori, Madison, Meilin......... me. Think of how sad we'll be if you're gone! Believe Sakura!!! Li said. Sakura looked up at him and he helped her up. He had to hold her close because she was too weak to stand on her own. Ms. Mackenzie told them both what to say.  
Future, Destiny, Life, and Fate,  
Show us if it's not to late.  
Please tell us if you may,  
How to defeat who's in our way!  
Prince and princess is our Future!  
This last card is our Destiny!  
We must change our ways of Life!  
We can't change our fate,  
So tell us if it's not to late!!! They both said and a wind swirled around them.  
Sakura screamed because the pain in her arm was massive. She started to get weak and she started to fall. Li had to keep her up.  
Hold on Sakura! Don't leave! Li said comforting Sakura. They heard a loud screech coming from the Clow card. Then in 2 minutes the commotion stopped. A card flew into Sakura's hand. Sakura looked at it and fainted into Li's arms.  
She'll be alright. Kero said and patted Li on the head.  
  
AN HOUR LATER AT THE NURSES OFFICE  
  
Sakura said waking up from unconsciousness.  
I'm here. Li said nicely. Li was sitting on the bed Sakura was lying on.  
I just wanted to say...... thank you.......... for.............. Sakura started. She was interrupted by a kiss from Li. They broke apart.  
I love you, Sakura. Li said. Sakura hugged him.  
I love you too, Li! Sakura said and kissed him again.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(HEY! How was it!? I know it was confusing and all but come on, for a new person at this, it's OK! Please review it and e-mail me at foxmon3@hotmail.com. And please e-mail me because I don't put my address up here for nothing!!! Ja ne [Later])


End file.
